Zeroic Hero: Kamen Rider Drive
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: After the war between Kamen Rider and Shocker, a certain white rider is still dead. Since then, everything started to change for the worse, as newer versions of Roidmude started to appear. Kiriko is now Protodrive, and someone who is supposed to be her actress in a TV series is evil instead...(Mini-series) (Messed up pairings)
1. How is this any different from the TV?

**How is this any different that the TV series?**

(Warning: It's been long time since I last watch Kamen Rider Drive, and I'm pretty sure I will be getting the honorific among the characters all wrong. Also, this takes place right after the debut of Type Formula)

The current setting is in Tokyo, with a huge detail that differs this Tokyo and the one we all know of; it is filled with eagle insignia with a word 'SHOCKER' all over the place.

A huge riot happens between the citizens outside on the city against their oppressor, armies of the said organization as they keep overpowering the uniformed people.

They could have won against the military if not for the appearance of two masked figures; one wears something similar to a red medieval knight with white armor and a helmet with a pair of horns and another one is another knight with white colored and red bug eyes on the cross-attached helmet.

"It's the Shocker Riders!" one of the rebels shouted out, quickly making others notice of them, as they quickly backing away from them.

The two is about to unleash a strong attack, readying their weapons of a white lance and a gun-sword within their hands.

The people there are ready to accept their death, but a miracle actually appears after a man among them shouts, **"Affliate Henshin!"**

Accompanied with a brilliant light, a golden knight jumps out of the crowd and stands in front of them, pulling out a huge sword out of a brace on his right hand and throws it toward them, disrupting their attacks as they try to dodge the sword.

The knight's brace blinks once as soon as he flicks it as the sword returns back to its master through the two other knight's sides, quickly grabbing it back in his left hand.

A young boy looks at the golden hero who just saved their lives as he asks him, "Are you a Kamen Rider?"

"Not quite," the knight answer without looking back at him, "I would rather be called as Zeroic Hero, Marzonn Zero."

His words are then directed toward others, "Now, get out of here! I'll be handling these two."

As those people have ran away from the site, Marzonn Zero spins the sword around, muttering as he looks at the two, "Kamen Rider Baron and Kamen Rider Ixa… now as Shocker Rider. Just how fucked up this world has begun?"

Both Baron and Ixa ignore his words, rushing forward with Ixa goes for a strike first, but Marzonn quickly steps away, moving only his shoulder while he uses this chance to strike him down with his sword.

He then notices an attack from Baron and catches the side of the javelin with his hand and throws him off, smashing him with his sword.

"Let's not waste this time even longer," he moves his thumb across the blade while the brace lights up, with the blade turns brighter and engulfs with golden aura. He quickly goes to swipe both of them, completely obliterate them into nothingness.

What's left of those two are their belts, as the knight remain on the battlefield stares at them, muttering, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will go just fine. Besides, this is like that movie. It's just another repetiti-"

Noticing something, he quickly rolls to the right, with something hits the ground with a strong impact.

"Who's there!?" the knight screams at whoever just attacked him but somehow his expression turns into something that horrified him.

He quickly stands up, facing against the figure standing up in front of him, "You… you are not supposed to be finished! You are supposed to still under production!"

In front of him is another masked figure, wearing a dark olive green bodysuit with bronze armor pieces around him along with a bronze helmet. His appearance looks more like wearing a military pilot uniform.

Wait… he's not…

"Female?" the knight notices the stature of the newcomer, "You are not a male robot?"

She just smirk, looking away as she jumps up into a flying plane passing by with the plane moves away from there.

The knight has his armor disappears, revealing a raven-haired man wearing a golden jacket with pink shirt underneath as he just stares at the plane, muttering, "That thing has been born? Not just that, it's a female… so different than the movie and the extra DVD… Wait, what about the History Modifying Machine? What's the point of… having it if she has been completed?"

He quickly runs toward a direction, shouting in a terrified manner, "Gou!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He arrives somewhere near a quarry riding a golden bike and gets off of it as he runs near a fight, only to stop as he sees a figure in white and red suit being stuck in purple gooey slime while being shot by monsters nearby.

The man kneels onto the ground, now overwhelmed with despair as he punches the ground in anger, shouting, "Why!? Of all the storyline changes, why does it have to be this!?"

Fast forward to certain time shortly after that, a pair in black clothing; a man and a woman stand nearby a grave under the rain as she can be seen crying while the man just stares toward the grave in silence, holding an umbrella for them both.

He then turns toward her, muttering, "I'll be in Tridoron."

The man leaves the umbrella to her as he walks through the rain, going into a red sports car on the roadside.

The same knight is leaning on a tree nearby as he slowly approaches her, whispering, "Kiriko."

She sees him and quickly moves close toward him, throwing the umbrella away as she grabs his arms, "Everything is going to be alright, right? It's just like in the movie! It's like in the DVD! The history will be changed again! Gou's death can be prevented if we destroy that machine for real! Tell me that's what will happen!"

He shakes his head slowly as she goes to cry onto his shoulder, whispering, "This world… is too cruel…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time has passed, and the lifestyle in Tokyo is back to what it supposed to. People are once again living in peace, of course, unaware of whatever happens in the world where heroes constantly battle against the enemy.

In a driving school, a base of a section of the Tokyo Police Department known as Special Investigation Unit, the staffs in there are doing their usual stuff.

Things seems a bit too peaceful when suddenly a police officer, Genpachiro Otta enters the place. He notices something is missing and quickly points it out, "Where is Tomari and ojou-chan?"

The only female in there currently responds on the question, "Shinnosuke-kun is on a case. Kiriko…"

Her face turns sad all of the sudden, with the officer nods in understanding, "I see… it must be really hard for her…"

Somewhere in room devoid of lights, Kiriko is curling up on the floor, sitting on the corner as she covers her face with her knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a pit under the driving school; Drive Pit, a door opens up with the knight in his human appearance enters the place and close it slowly as he looks all over the place, "Where is that thing?"

He then stops and sees a bunch of toy cars, the Shift Cars. The man then kneels down, seemingly looking for something. A voice appears out of his mouth, "Do you know where Mad Doctor is?"

The toy car suddenly turns up alive, moving a bit as if they are speaking to him.

He nods as he sighs, "It's with Shinnosuke, huh? I wonder if telling him would be a good idea. Wow, if only he watched the TV series…"

He stands up and goes to sit nearby a desk, muttering again, "Things are totally changed. She's not even at the place where she supposed to be… She's not following the repetition anymore."

 _His mind plays a flashback where he is riding his bike through the rainy night, when all of the sudden he sees someone lying on the ground. He quickly stops near the roadside, helping the man in violet jacket up._

 _But when he turns the man around, he sees a face which he knows of, "Chase!"_

 _The man slowly looks around the place, looking for something as he speaks aloud, "Don't tell me… Kiriko never pass this road?"_

Back to the reality, the man is still speaking, "Based on the TV, Kiriko is the one who is supposed to meet Chase and helped heal him up."

He spins toward the computer with his mouth is still speaking up, "I guess she is still in despair. Just wish she didn't suddenly cracks into something else…"

The man stands up, looking pissed, "This isn't the time for a joke. We are in need of the second rider."

In an instance, his fingers accidentally hits on the keyboard near the monitor, turning it up.

His eyes notice the monitor and looks closely, "Isn't this…?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KLANG! PLING!

The hero of the district, Kamen Rider Drive, a red hero with a car-based suit is smashing his steering sword, Handle-Ken around onto a monster with a number on the chest.

Somewhere on the shadow, a figure is watching from afar. The figure then moves away from there.

He keeps on smashing it till he stops, pressing the horn button on the steering and steers it once.

 _DRIFT KAITEN!_

Drive then spins around rapidly, slashing the monster repeatedly till it is destroyed. A number flies away and slowly disappears after cracking up.

 _NICE DRIVE!_

The suit disappears, having a man, Shinnosuke Tomari on the place instead as he speaks up, "Well, that's another case solved. Shall we go back to the pit, Belt-san?"

"Of course," the belt around his waist speaks up, showing pixelated emotions as he smiles.

The two enters the red car as it quickly drives away from there, as a figure stands still nearby, watching the car moving away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car has been loaded onto its parking lot and now slowly descending into the pit, but the belt quickly points out something, "Somebody is here!"

"Who?" Shinnosuke looks around the place, noticing the man sitting at the desk, typing something on the computer.

They quickly climb off the car, approaching him in a hurry, "Who are you? What are you doing here in Drive Pit?"

The man heard the rider and quickly waves at them with a smile on his face, "Owh, hello there! I was too absorbed with your stuff in there that I didn't realized you guys are here."

"Hey, I am asking the question here!"

The man stands up, grabbing his right hand by force as he shakes their hands together, "You must be Kamen Rider Drive, Shinnosuke Tomari. Nice to meet you."

He then moves toward the belt on a post, giving a small wave at him, "And you… are the one and only Krim Steinbelt, well, not really the one and only, but I would like to leave that for another day. Either way, I'm glad you two are finally here."

The belt seems to be in shock, "You know us!?"

The door opens up, with Kiriko, wearing her police uniform, enters the place. She quickly notices of the man's existence and quickly hugs him happily, "Shraffe-san!"

"Wh-wh-what are you two doing!?" Shinnosuke suddenly turns into an awkward stuttered man, obviously feeling mad and confused with the sudden change of event, "Stop it already!"

He quickly separates them both, feeling that the two are hugging each other a bit too long as he turns toward him, "Who are you supposed to be!? Don't tell me you are another family member of Kiriko?"

"Actually, he is," Kiriko quickly moves to the man's side, "He is Shraffe Naqiuddin, my cousin. Why are you still here?"

"Owh, I'm just checking out on my favorite female cousin," he taps on her head, "Also, I thought it would be a great idea to introduce myself and who I am working with."

"What do you mean?"

Kiriko explains, "He is working with Affliate."

Both Shinnosuke and Krim startled, "Affliate? You mean, that shadow secret team that supposedly fight against the supernatural enemies?"

"Not much of a secret if you know what we do. Either way, I am here just to tell you that you are one of the unregistered superhuman or warriors, as some of us would like to call."

"Unregistered?"

"Meaning you are not under any of the superhuman organization like Affliate, Special Squad or Black Card or even the enemies. That means you are a wild card to us. We may ended up asking for your assistance in the future and you may choose to ignore us. That is all."

Kiriko speaks up, "Just so you know, anybody that allies themselves with them will actually receive rewards per mission."

"Think of that as us helping out all of those heroes in need of help in their personal life. Their willingness to put themselves into danger should not hindered by mere stuff like rent payment and anything related."

"So, you want me to join you guys?"

"Not at all. It's just that you are required to at least know that if you have any trouble, we are ready to help."

"Understood," Shinnosuke nods.

He quickly turns toward Kiriko, asking her something, "Are you alright? Do you need any break or something?"

She shakes her head, "I... I'm fine…"

In an instance, Shraffe quickly grabs her and pulls her out of there, "I'm borrowing her for a while."

"Sh-Shraffe-san?"

"Where are they going!?" Shinnosuke runs toward the door, seeing how Shraffe is pulling her away from there, "Just what are they doing!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a luxurious place, a man in red jacket, Heart and a woman in black dress, Medic are sitting near a table.

Heart is looking down as he mutters to himself, "We have lost another of our comrade…"

"That Kamen Rider…" Medic seems pissed, "Do not worry, Heart-sama. I will be taking care of this problem for you."

The serene situation quickly filled with a loud brawling sound with a man in green jacket, Brain is seen pushed onto the floor as a man enters the place, wearing a jacket with a hood on his head.

"Who are you? Get out of here," Heart calls him out.

The man smirks, speaking up to him, "Really? I have finally found you guys are you are still able to chase me away? How much hatred you guys have toward humanity that you wished to not listen to our words. I am here all the way from somewhere far just to propose a partnership with you."

"Partnership?" Medic asks in confusion, "Who do you think we are? We are not who you think we are."

"I know. You guys are Roidmude, mechanical beings with the ability to compress time and people's control over nerve system, or what you would call as Slowdown. That is why I would love to struck a deal with you."

Brain quickly stands up, shouting in anger toward him, "How rude of you, human! We are way superior than all of you combine and yet you have the nerve to say such thing!?"

"Fool. You really think I am a human?"

"What?"

The place suddenly feels pressurized as all three of them notices something about the air. Heart mentions the feeling he felt, "This… is Slowdown? But this is different!"

"Of course!" the hooded man speaks up, "I am nothing like you. I am from the technologically advanced version race."

"Interesting," Heart smiles, moving forward, "Still, may I know your true identity?"

"Why not?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the dark room once more, Kiriko can be seen sitting on the bed, holding a picture of her and Gou with some tears falling onto the picture.

She then stands up and walks toward the curtain, peeking toward outside of the window, looking at people walking around.

Kiriko waks away and now slumps onto the bed, started to cry out loud, whispering something, "Gou… why…"

She started to curl up again, hiding her face once again.

But then she stands up, noticing of something and starts panicking, moving toward all corner of the room as if she is looking for something.

She then stops, looking upward and then toward the window, pulling the curtain off, having herself a shower of sunlight. She quickly closes her eyes, still trying to adapt to the sudden appearance of light.

"I have to do something… I can't just sit here, doing nothing."

She turns to her side, looking at a box as she walks toward it, having her fingers rubbing on the surface of the box and pulls out a letter on it.

'Black is fine, right?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Kiriko are at the rooftop, seem to be hiding from the sight of many as they are conversing secretly.

Whatever they are talking about, it certainly pique an interest of a certain young detective, prompting him to sneak around and watches them from afar, "Ah, I wish I could hear what they are talking about. This is so irritating!"

His face seems to be showing a sign of suspicion, and that seems to have strengthen out by the way he saw the conversation from.

From his perspective, he sees that Kiriko is leaning on the wall with Shraffe doing a really close kabedon in front of her. He even leans onto her, getting close to her ear, which of course angering him even further.

"Is that even how a cousin act? That is obviously a sexual harassment!"

He moves away toward her, but she seems a bit flustered and quickly pushes him away, shouting at her, "Step off from me, you pervert!"

"Okay, that's it!" he shouts as he quickly runs out of the cover, facing him alongside her, "I've seen everything, and you are doing inappropriate acts against your own cousin!"

"Owh?" Shraffe glares at him playfully, "Did you heard what we were talking about?"

"N-no idea, but I'm sure you are just seducing her and stuff like that!"

"Thought so. Can I ask something?"

"Do not try to change the subject!"

"Just a quick one. May I know who your dad is?"

"Why does it matter?" Shinnosuke has his face turns into something more of a confused look.

"Just wanting to know of something."

"He is Eisuke Tomari, a detective died in a line of duty."

Shraffe quickly gives off a look of awkwardness as he slowly turns toward Kiriko, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I don't want him to keep on staying in the darkness anymore."

"I guess you are right. I don't want anybody to feel the same."

"What are you guys talking about!?" he becomes furious all of the sudden as Shraffe quickly replies, "You might want to check to your birth certificate. You'll get your answer there."

"Are you saying…?"

But then at that very moment, a shockwave is felt with everything turns slower. Two toy cars from the garage flies around them as they lands into a slot on the officer's waist each.

"S-slowdown!" Kiriko screams in shock as Shinnosuke quickly speaks to her, "Let's go!"

She nods as the two runs back into the building.

Shraffe is still moving in slow-mo, but then stops moving as he stretches his neck in a normal speed, "Man, acting like one is tough. Well, I should probably join in the fun."

He looks up and sees his golden bike, instead of being on the ground, flying around near him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tridoron moves as fast as it could and finally reaches one place in the city, as it stops and turns the driver side to a battle that took place currently.

"What is going on!?" Shinnosuke climbs out of the red car, looking startled.

Even Kiriko felt the same, "Are the Roidmudes, fighting against each other?"

Indeed what she said is true.

In front of their eyes, they are witnessing a small fight between two groups of silver monsters like the one he fought earlier. But that's not all.

The belt speaks up suddenly, "Shinnosuke, look! The numbers at some of the Roidmude!"

Kiriko slowly counts, "2-287, 205, 234… I thought there are only 108 Roidmude plus Chase!"

"Me too," Krim responds to her words, "That's the number of Roidmude that Banno managed to create before the Global Slowdown."

"There's a human among them!" he quick to point out, seeing the man in robe is punching and kicking Heart, not letting him to counter back all of the attacks.

Heart is constantly trashed as he is thrown near a table and being choke hold by the robed man, "Is that all? Can't believe you guys are supposed to be some sort of global threat. Then again, you are not at your best as of now."

"To be defeated by a human… this is impossible," a green monster with an incredible large head sees the fight while beating up some other kind.

A white and pink monster destroys two monsters in front of her as she turns toward the two men, "Heart-sama!"

She runs to save the man in red, but the robed man simply shoves her away from them. She rolls on the floor in pain, reverting back to her previous form, Medic.

"You bastard!" Heart screams in rage as he slowly turns into a large curved horned red creature with fiery aura appears around him, burning anything around his vicinity.

And yet the man remain unfazed, "You are indeed a last year's model."

The man burns up just like him, but there is no indication that he is in pain whatsoever.

Instead it was Heart who felt the impact, "Arrgghh! Wh-what are you!?"

"Me? Nobody's important. At least not to you," the man responds as he throws the monster away.

Heart is thrown toward his friends, following them into reverting back into his human appearance.

"Wh-who are you!?" Shinnosuke asks him as he finally notices the detective's existence.

"Ah, Shinnosuke Tomari. I am glad to see your face right here. It's about time, you know that?"

"Answer my question! Who the hell are you!?"

"Just another pawn, although I have a message to that belt of yours," he points toward Krim as he is startled with that, "Me?"

"It's from your old friend; Banno Tenjuro."

"Banno!? He is still alive?"

The man ignores him, "This is his message…"

At that very moment, all of the Roidmude available quickly turn toward the two officers, moving closer toward them, steps by steps.

"Get back," Shinnosuke instructs Kiriko with the female officer runs toward somewhere safe as she closely watches the fight that is about to begin.

"Belt-san, let's do this!"

"Okay, Shinnosuke! Start your engine!"

After flicking the switch on the belt, he pulls out a red car and twists the back of it, pushing the car into his brace, pushing the car even further.

 _DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!_

His body receives the red suit as the suit materializes around him, forming a shape with a tire from the car behind him flies out and attaches around his body.

He quickly grabs Handle-Ken out and charges toward the approaching monsters, smashing them with the blade as he goes through them.

"Brain, help me with Heart-sama," Medic calls the glasses man as he nods in panic, helping her moving the unconscious Heart away from there.

The belt notices of something, "Shinnosuke, their skin is a bit tougher than the normal low-class Roidmude we have met before."

"Then, we had to use it then!"

 _TIRE KOUKAN: FUNKY SPIKE!_

Kamen Rider Drive, as what the hero is called jumps high and unleashes a storm of spikes all of the monsters from his now-green and spiky tire, manage to pull himself out of the crowd and into the open, grabbing a blue toy car and pushes it into his brace.

 _TIRE KOUKAN: TYPE FORMULA!_

The tire pushes itself out of his body with his red suit slowly reconfigures into a blue suit resembles of the front of a race car, or what simple known as a Formula 1 car, with the helmet is now a yellow driver's helmet. There is also the car's wing at the back of his head. Two small tires are now attaching themselves around his arm.

He grabs a yellow car, pushing it into his brace once more.

 _TIRE KOUKAN: FORMULA ZERO THREE!_

A wrench tire replaces the tire on his left arm as he goes to continue his attack.

In this form, he is capable of moving in a really fast speed, as fast as the real F1 car itself. With that speed alone, he is able to cut some of the monsters there.

The robed man looks at how the rider is able to stand by itself against the attack and sees Kiriko behind a tree, "That girl…"

He grabs one of the Roidmude's shoulder, muttering, "Kill her."

The monster simply nods, moving closer toward her as it abandons the battlefield. At that time, Drive is too busy with the enemies he did not even realized about that.

Kiriko sees the monster and pulls out her gun, "Don't get near!"

She starts shooting at the monster, but it did not budge. Kiriko then takes this chance to jump and kicks him, but the monster only moves a bit.

Drive strikes down one monster that leaves an opening among the crowd that he finally realizes about his partner, "Kiriko!"

The monster grabs her by the throat, pulling her upward as she struggles to escape.

Drive tries to go and save her, but the number of the enemies he is currently facing right now is too overwhelming for him to simply jump out of there.

At that very moment, laser shots appear to be connecting onto the monsters around him, throwing them away from him onto the ground.

A figure appears jumping toward that one Roidmude, delivering a strong kick onto the head of it, pushing him away from there.

"K-Kiriko?" Shinnosuke looks at his partner and the savior, "Two Kiriko?"

What he said is quite true. The one who saved Kiriko looks exactly like her, but without the police uniform and more of a white pajama with her hair is flowing and not being tied up like the other Kiriko.

But who is she exactly?

Joining them from above in a flying bike, Shraffe jumps onto the ground, helping the police Kiriko stand up, asking her, "Are you okay?"

"I- I am."

"Good. Now stay put, okay?" he smiles at her, rubbing her head before standing up beside the other Kiriko.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nods, "I have been crying for days. Now is the time for me to be back to my duty as part of the Special Investigation Unit."

"Good. We will be talking later. Now is the time for you to try out that new gadget of yours."

"Then I'll be taking on this one. You go and help Tomari-san."

He nods, running toward Drive and helps him to stand up properly, "How about a hand?"

"I appreciate it, but…"

"I am not a Kamen Rider."

"Huh?" he asks him, confused with his words.

As Shraffe raises his right arm onto his chest, a golden brace appears around his wrist. The shape looks like a tip of an arrow with a circular shape at the middle of it, having an insignia of some sort.

"Instead I am part of a frontline for any universal war in this world, Zeroic Hero to be precise!"

He pulls his left hand toward himself before swiping away on the circle of the brace, letting it light up and shoves the arm forward, **"Affliate Henshin!"**

Out of the brace are golden lines moving around his body and gives him a cyan body suit with golden pieces of armor with gloves and boots alongside a helmet of a knight with two pointy antennas on the ears and cyan visor.

 **"Golden ray of hope! Golden knight, Marzonn Zero!"**

"M-Marzonn Zero?"

"Let's go, Kamen Rider Drive!"

"Ah, o-okay!"

Both of them charge forward with Drive is back in his Type Speed suit, moving forward as they smashes their fists against the remaining monsters.

Marzonn pulls out his golden sword, Zero Blade out from his brace and starts slashing around the place, hitting anything possible as he starts stabbing it into the ground. He then puts his right arm forward with a golden gun, Zero Shot materializes into his hand from a golden smoke. He stands up and jumps above the sword, shooting down the Roidmude around before picking up the sword once more to strike them with a powerful strike.

Drive turns the steering twice as he starts spinning in one place. The blade is extended as he spins to strike any Roidmude that approaches him. His tire turns into a purple tire with a different kind of spikes and starts throwing giant shuriken around. He then finishes it off with flame orange tire, erupting blaze all over the place, burning the Roidmude alive. His tire is now back to the original speed one.

The two reunited, nodding at each other as they ready in their stance.

Shinnosuke flicks the switch on the belt once and pushes the car on his brace while Shraffe simply charges up his bracelet with golden light as the light slowly moves around his right fist.

 _FULL THROTTLE: TYPE SPEED!_

Drive jumps high and pushes his right feet forward, doing a side kick with red aura glowing around him. Marzonn pushes himself forward while pulling his right fist back. The two are getting closer to their target as they unleash a combo of kick and punch, successfully eliminating the enemies.

Minutes before the teaming up of the two men, the other Kiriko stands in front of the enemy with Kiriko behind her.

She pulls out a blue buckle which Kiriko sees it and responses, "That's… Mach Driver Honoo! Where did you get that?"

"It's what's left of Gou. Now I'll be using it in his place. I am his sister, after all."

"No way…"

The other Kiriko wears the belt around her waist and pushes a slot open, pulling out a white bike looking like a USB and pushes it inside of the belt, closing it.

 _SIGNAL BIKE: SIGNAL CONNECTOR!_

The belt lights up with the light moving toward a brace on her right wrist.

 _SIGNAL COMPLETE!_

She then pulls out a black car and spins it around, pushing it into the brace and pushes it even further, **"Henshin!"**

 _DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!_

Her body now has a black suit similar to Drive's red suit materializes around her, with the place where the tire is supposed to be located at now filled an incomplete tire with a lot of circuits on it. She also has no spoiler on her helmet.

Kiriko mutters as she sees this, ""Protodrive…"

Moving in her stance, she runs forward and goes for a punch, before changing her style into kicking instead, going for a low kick first and then high kicks repeatedly. She also jumps when she sees a chance and proceeds with a kick to the head.

If that's not enough, she pulls out a gun-like weapon, Zenrin Shooter and starts slamming the wheel part of the gun onto the monster repeatedly before aiming at it, shooting numbers of times with it.

With the Roidmude has been weaken, Protodrive presses the button on the belt four times with the announcement is heard, _"TOTEMO: HAYAI!"_

 _FULL THROTTLE: TYPE SPEED!_

With purple aura appears around her, the other Kiriko charges forward and jumps high, giving the monster a side kick. The kick hits the Roidmude as it explodes upon impact.

The hooded man clicks his tongue in anger as he mutters, "Still too weak."

He walks away from there without being seen by others.

The three heroes regroup (still in their suits) as Krim sees the other Drive's appearance and speaks up to her, "Wh-what are you!? How do you have this body?"

"It's me, Kiriko!"

Shinnosuke mutters in disbelief, "No way, Kiriko is right there."

He points toward Kiriko, but Shraffe quickly stands in front of him, facing her, "But you are not Kiriko, right? Rio Uchida?"

"R- What?" Shinnosuke turns toward him in shock.

Protodrive is startled as well, "Rio Uchida? The actress from the TV series, Kamen Rider Drive? The one who plays as Kiriko Shijima; plays as me?"

"Say what?" Drive looks at her in a lot more confusion, "What series again?"

The other Kiriko looks at him in disbelief, "You never watched that?"

Kiriko, or rather, Rio, stands up in anger as she smirks, "Dammit. My identity has been compromised. Ah well, I had to do this anyway."

She grabs her uniform and pulls it off, quickly changing into a different set of clothing that looks like a gothic punk with sleeveless black jacket around her white plain shirt with black gloves. She then reveals a dark green belt with an oval at the middle of it. The oval contains of a fan of some sort.

Rio presses a button on the right of her waist and the left of her waist as she starts moving her right hands slowly from left to right. She then pushes her left hand cross toward her right shoulder as she shouts, **"Henshin!"**

Rio then jumps high above them, landing at the other side of it, now wearing a dark olive green suit with bronze armor pieces and a bronze helmet, looking like a pilot from an air force as she readies in her stance.

"Shit," Shraffe mutters, looking at her.

Kiriko is startled too as she mutters, "That's…"

"Kamen Rider… Yongou (4)…"

Rio Uchida, now as Kamen Rider 4, charges forward for an attack…

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **So, this series is actually one of my many mini-series I've planned under the name 'Zeroic Hero Series'. As you can see here, I've altered the storyline starting from the ending of Super Hero Taisen GP and not following the Kamen Rider 4 DVD and just go straight with it.**

 **The continuity here is not the same too. In this one universe of Zeroic Hero, all of the media related to superheroes are all either documentary or loosely based on true story. How is this even a thing will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **When I said mini-series means that this is not going to last really long to make the whole series of it. I am suck at fillers so I'm just gonna go straight with the more important plots. Don't worry, character development is still around.**

 **Next: The truth about Shinnosuke Tomari is revealed while the new enemy starts their own agenda. Also, early appearance of Gold Drive?**


	2. What is the huge secret of this world?

**What is the Huge Secret of This World?**

 **"Rider Punch!"**

Kamen Rider 4 jumps onto the three heroes, with her right hand is thrown at them, filling up with green energy. Fortunately for the three as they escaped from there as quick as possible.

Protodrive stands up once more and starts spamming her shots onto the imposter, but the green rider simply whisks away her attacks, not feeling deterred from it whatsoever. Instead, she walks toward her, going for a slam of her firsts onto the black rider, pushing her away onto the ground.

"Kiriko!" the red rider shouts as he pulls out his Handle-Ken and goes for a kill, but once again the green rider simply deflects the attack away.

"Good job, Rio!"

The man in hood slowly claps his way toward the scene, calling her out, "Now, let us return home. These people are nothing compare to you."

Kamen Rider 4 simply nods as she follows him from behind, disappears from their sights.

The three just stare at them, with Shraffe sighs, "This is a bit too much…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are now resting at the pit stop, with Rinna looking all busy and shocked, checking out the Mach Driver Honoo, "K-Kiriko!? How did you use this thing? Isn't this is Gou's belt?"

Shraffe chuckles, responds toward her, "I just tweak with it just a bit."

"You do what!?"

"What? I just let Kiriko fill in the spot. Can't have only two riders. There should be at least three."

"Three riders?" she look at him, confused.

At this point he quickly realized, "Ah, you guys didn't reach that point of time yet. Sorry about that. Don't think about it too much."

Kiriko leans toward him, looking confused as she immediately asks, "Who is she really is?"

"The impostor? She's Rio Uchida."

"You mean, the girl who plays as Kiriko in the TV series? How did she ended up becoming a Kamen Rider?"

"Whoa, hold on just a minute!" Shinnosuke quickly calls their conversation off. He has been in the worst case of confusion ever since they get back into the Drive Pit, "TV series? What TV series? Will you fill in the detail for me?"

The cousins quickly look at each other, seem to be worried of something.

Kiriko slowly turns toward him, muttering, "Th-this… is going to sound insane. Are you sure you want to know the truth?"

The belt besides the red rider quickly responds, "Fill in for me too! I have been trying to make sense of whatever you two were talking about earlier."

Shraffe takes a deep breath as he warns the two, "But remember, nobody should ever know of this. No one from the Special Investigation Unit other than everybody in here should know. Rinna here may stay," he turns toward her, startling her, "I just don't want you to ask so many question onto me, or Kiriko for that matter."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before, back in the ancient civilization, pretty much during Edo period in Japan, this happens somewhere in an unknown land where a huge war happens between two powerful factions. The two factions are fighting over who will be taking control on a powerful portal to the other world. This portal emits a strange energy that brings humanity powers but in exchange of their own sanity.

The war ends with the portal being sealed off for good. The powers are still being emitted but no side effect this time around. But this is when everything goes hell.

Fast forward to the years of 2000s.

During this moment of time, a covert operative group called Special Squad has been made consists of those who are special enough to harness the energy from the portals. In this period of time, the energy do corrupted most people as villainy starts popping out everywhere. The Special Squad around the world is sent against them all.

Special Squad's own PR department covertly infiltrate into filming company and publication company and starts producing superhero-based television series, movies and comic books as a way for young people to be reminded of not being a villain. Among them is a TV series known as Kamen Rider Drive, a story from a famous franchise called Kamen Rider about a young cop turns into a car-driving hero, fighting against a type of enemy that could slowing down the sense of time in people's nerve reaction system while being helped by a special ops that has no idea they are doing so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why does that sounds like whatever I am doing right now?" Shinnosuke seems agitated, but Kiriko quickly kicks him in the knee, signalling him to be quiet.

She seems to have been enjoying the story itself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skip forward to the third generation, all of those series have been cemented into the younger minds as they started to imitate the heroes in the stories.

At this point of time, mercenaries made up of heroes popping out after the sudden loss of popularity among the Special Squad, prompting the creation of other organizations in the similar work. Vigilantism soon becomes a sector of occupation rather than just actions.

Affliate is one of those organizations, made up of former members of Special Squad and quite experienced compare to most of them.

But, all the heroes need the villains. Villain-based organizations also start appearing. There's even a tournament held, making all the heroes and the villains fight against each other.

At this time around, the real Kamen Rider Drive appears. Yes, his name is Shinnosuke Tomari, and yes, his partner is Kiriko Shijima.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You… were talking about right now, right?" the cop is still confused.

"Would you just let me finish up the story!?" Shraffe stares at him, looking really pissed off as Shinnosuke just back down.

Krim quickly responds, "Please, continue the story."

"Do you even believe in his story?" he quickly turns toward the belt.

The belt just mutters, "If we were to propose a hypothesis, it is a better to listen to the whole story first."

"Fine…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where we we?

Ah, yeah.

Drive is also part of a team that fought against the villains, but not as lucky as you. Near the end of the long-running war, he was found dead. Apparently somebody killed him when he was asleep.

But that's not all.

By some, it is known as the Dark History due to the number bloodshed. At the end of the war, only ten people are still alive, whereas even the world did not survived this, obliterate from existence.

But miracle is a thing. A new world is formed for them to stay alive in, but not without a cost.

There is a strong effect for this miracle to occur.

The world will be forced to repeat itself of any incident designated by the world itself. Every generation will be forced to go through the same thing over and over. They will have the same name as their predecessors, having the same memories and having the same personalities for over the years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This world has been looping for 30 times. The year has always been the same. At this exact moment, the year of 2015 has already been faced by 30 other generations."

He turns toward Kiriko, "But that's not all. The world isn't very picky on which generations to emulate the loop, so both eras I've mentioned before are the one being loop over and over."

"At one time, we have a TV series about fiction characters having fiction lives but at the same time, those characters are for real."

"You were telling me that… My family… have… been… no, this is stupid. There's no way such thing ever happened! You are just giving me a lot of bull craps onto my face! Are you saying that my father and my grandfather are all Shinnosuke Tomari AND a Kamen Rider? What about Belt-san? He dies a virgin!"

Both Shraffe and Kiriko quickly shake their heads, with Krim notices of their odd reaction, "What are with those actions? I cannot comprehend those reactions you two are making right now!"

They quickly look at each other, as they shake their heads toward each other. It appears as if they are communicating by using facial expressions.

This irks Shinnosuke off, "Are you guys playing dumb with us!? Who are you, anyway? How did you even know about our business? This is a secret we kept really tight!"

Kiriko just rolls her eyes, "Yeah, tell that to yourself. Sooner or later your actions will forced even Captain Honganji to reveal everything to the police. Then the Special Investigation Unit becomes the go-to unit for Roidmude cases, you ended up being dead, our son from the future come helping us, I got kidnapped and nearly got married to a pervert Roidmude, we all become besties with Heart and Medic, you and Heart got the whole foe yay moment, another time travelling happens, we got married and have a child together. Happy end!"

"You seem annoyed…" Shraffe stares at her.

She quickly turns toward him, "Are you serious? Try to live everyday thinking, "Oh my god, am I really going to feel everything that the TV shows? I'm pretty I have memorized everything that happened since it is one of my favorite shows, so why did I have to do the whole repeat the story stuff?'"

She then becomes a lot more agitated, "Come to think of it, that one Roidmude, man! The worst Roidmude I will have to face! It's even worse than Paint! At least he threats me the feeling of being killed. What did _he_ do? Kidnapped me and forced me to wear a bride's outfit. When you get down to it, with that capability and the stubbornness of her, how did he made her changed that outfit!? I _really_ don't want to think about it!"

"You are doing it right now…"

But she keeps on with her anger, "It even worse when you realized _my mom_ is the one that felt all that! Owh, and guess what? She fall in love with an asshole named Tenjuro Banno even after seeing his terror first hand before, like that never clicks in her mind. It's as if her memories about that just got wiped out or something."

He nods, but then turns toward her, "Still, now we see that a lot of things have changed now, right?"

She quickly turned sad, "Yeah… Gou is now dead. Kamen Rider 4 is the very same girl that plays me. Wait, what about Chase?"

"Chase?" the name attracts Shinnosuke's attention, "What's with him? What are you trying to say?"

She turns toward her partner for a brief moment just to say, "He's still alive," and turns back to her cousin, "I was sick for the whole week before, so I did not bring Chase and save him using Medic. How is he?"

"Don't worry. He is under the care of Black Card. Ryo told me that he will help in developing the other Mach Driver Honoo for him to use. We still going to have Kamen Rider Chaser."

"You two are confusing me!" the cop has now become really aggressive. His mind can never perceive the two otaku's words, "Somebody say something!"

Shraffe stands up, putting a hand onto his shoulder, "If you really want to know the truth, you can ask for your dad's bio in the police station. In fact, go and ask every single Shinnosuke Tomari there. You'll see."

He then turns toward Kiriko, "Now, both of us has something to talk about."

"What would that be?"

"Owh… you know… stuff…"

She suddenly turns red, looking hesitant and tries to whisper at him, "N-now?"

"I'm not gonna be around for so long, so…"

"O-okay then!"

She stands up in a hurry as she turns toward Shinnosuke, "Y-you go and do your top gear stuff! I- I'm just gonna…"

"Come on, Kiriko~!" Shraffe becomes impatient, quickly pulling her away from there, "It has been so long since we did _that_ ~!"

"B-buh bye!" she waves at her partner while being dragged by her pervert cousin.

Shinnosuke just stares at them, before shaking his head, whispering to himself, "Calm yourself! They are not going to do anything strange, right?"

"Shinnosuke, don't you have other things to do?"

"Oh, yeah! The information about my dad!"

Rinna just sits nearby, looking at them as she mutters, "What a bunch of happy-go-lucky people."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe seems to be dragging Kiriko toward his hover bike as she quickly asks as soon as they stop, "Where are we going?"

He wears a helmet and throws one toward her, "Let's go and meet Rio Uchida!"

"Y-you know where to find her?"

"Of course. I'm her stalker."

She just ended up following him without any questions of their destination with him going through the sky, finally reaching a house and stops in front of it.

He quickly climbs off the bike, running forward toward the house and knocks it three times, "Girl, open up right now!"

The door slowly opens up, with a face appears before them, looking at them in shock, "Y-You!"

"Hi, there!" he greets her with a smile, "How's the production doing?"

"Rio Uchida?" Kiriko moves closer to the door, "Y-you... What are you doing here?"

But before anything, she quickly pulls them both in, whispering out loud, "Hurry up before anyone sees us!"

The two just got themselves dragged in, all the while the female policewoman is still getting confused. Once inside, her mind is saved from the state of blankness, "Why is she being nice to us? Didn't we just fought her to the death earlier? She tried to kill us!"

Rio quickly turns toward her, looking baffled, "WHAT!? That's a load of bull! It's been so long since I've stayed here!"

She walks toward the end of the living room, moving toward a huge computer as she mutters, "The code takes forever to rewrite…"

"Sorry about that!" Shraffe calls her out as he turns toward his cousin, "The one we fought is actually a Roidmude version of her."

"WHAT!?"

Rio responds as she seems busy in front of the computer, "You must be talking about the Roidmude 200-series."

Kiriko is now even more confused, "200 series?"

Shraffe mutters while moving close to Rio, checking out her works, "A year ago just after the Global Density Shift, a group managed to uncover Tenjuro Banno's works right after his alleged death. The group waste no time in reviving him back, forcing him to do their dirty work in creating newer version of Roidmude. No idea what makes them so different though, but it seems the number of Roidmude ended up increasing even more."

Rio continues his explanation, "I was tricked to worked with these people who called themselves as Neo-R or Neo Roidmude, wanting to create a permanent Global Density Shift with no way to fight against it. Shraffe here is the one that saved me from them."

Kiriko moves close to them, demanding an answer, "Wait, my dad isn't with Brain, Heart and Medic this whole time?"

Rio quickly turns toward her, looking confused, "You know your dad is Banno?"

"Of course! I found that out when I watched the TV series, Kamen Rider Drive! Wait, aren't you playing as me?"

"Wow, a paradox!" Rio glares at Shraffe before rolling her head around while she massages her shoulders, "It has been a long time since I've become an actress. I finished up Kamen Rider Drive and Okitegami no Kyoko Biboroku right before I was kidnapped to join the Neo-R."

"Y-you were kidnapped!?"

She nods, "The news was kept a secret for no reason though. I don't know why and I don't think I want to find out. Right now, I am helping Shraffe in turning another member of the Neo-R to help us out."

"Th-this is confusing!"

"It is," Shraffe sighs, "Still, you are not gonna stuck in the whole repetition all over again. I mean, did you even know what your mom had gone through before she found that out?"

"What do you mean?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinnosuke is inside an archive, going through documents over documents on a table while the belt sits right across him.

Krim speaks up to him, "Shinnosuke, do you really believe in his words?"

"I- I don't know…" he mutters, still looking through the documents, "I don't want to, but something keeps on telling me to believe in his words. He gave off this strange vibe on him."

He then stops looking as his eyes trail off from there, "Come to think of it, I can't remember much about him. I remember seeing his dead body, but that's all to it. I don't know how, but none of my memories from my childhood ever appears in my head. I don't know who's my mom is, or if I have a siblings, or when did I even start to love cars so much."

He pulls out his favorite snacks, staring straight to the box, "I don't even know when is this food becomes my go-to relaxing foods."

"Maybe because you are focusing so much on your current works," Krim responds with a smile on his face, "I too tend to forget a lot about myself, especially when I focus too much on my works as a scientist."

Shinnosuke nods as he goes through the documents again, but then stopped immediately. He then pulls out a piece of paper, with his hands shaking, "Th-this is not mine, is it?"

"What is it, Shinnosuke?" Krim becomes intrigued with his actions, "What is that paper?"

The cop starts to slowly red though the paper one by one, "Name: Shinnosuke Tomari. Father: Shinnosuke Tomari. Wife: Kiriko Shijima."

"Wait, you and Kiriko is married? But that's impossible. That marriage never happens."

He then puts down the paper, moving his eyes around, thinking of something.

 _"A TV series known as Kamen Rider Drive… the real Kamen Rider Drive appears. Yes, his name is Shinnosuke Tomari, and yes, his partner is Kiriko Shijima… The world will be forced to repeat itself of any incident designated by the world itself… go through the same thing over and over… same name… same memories… same personalities…"_

"This is… this is my dad's…"

He quickly walks out of there, pulling the belt with him, with the belt is now confused, "Sh-Shinnosuke, where are we going!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Kiriko turns toward Shraffe as he is now looking at his cell phone, "Shinnosuke wants to meet us. I told him where we are right now."

"He's here!?" Rio turns around, looking at them in shock, "Shinnosuke Tomari is really here!?"

She immediately starts fixing her hair, mumbling to herself as he walks all over the abandoned home, "Gotta look good… cannot just look like a bum… I am a gravure idol… I'm not supposed to look this bad…"

Kiriko looks at him, questioning him but he just shrugs while he whispers, "Don't worry, it's not what you think it is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The red car arrives in front of the house, with Shinnosuke along with Krim immediately goes toward the front door, as Shraffe appears to open up as soon as he reaches it.

"Quick," he whispers as the detective enters the building in a hurry.

First thing he notices of is Rio, "Wait… you are…"

"Owh, she's fine," Shraffe quickly responds to him, "She's a gravure idol."

He pulls out a magazine, giving him a look at its cover, "This is her."

Shinnosuke flinches a bit. He just received a book with the cover page of a female in sexy lingerie posing in front of it. No, this is not his first time seeing this. As a detective, of course he will come across with this. But the fact is that he notices how this girl looks quite similar to certain someone close to him.

Kiriko sees the cover as well as she slowly glares at her cousin, clenching both her teeth and fists. He immediately whispers something without an audio toward her, something along the line of 'that's not you.'

Rio becomes blushed, also glaring at Shraffe, but he didn't realized that one.

Krim? He didn't do anything. He couldn't even see that picture.

Shraffe speaks out loud toward him, "Don't fap on it. That's your sister."

"WHAAAAATTT!?" both Shinnosuke and Kiriko turns toward him in shock.

He sees her face as she slightly bows at him, "It's been a long time, Shin-nii-chan!"

"M-my… sister?"

Shraffe sighs, walking away as his voice is heard, "Back in the 29th repetition, after the Roidmude finally extinct and after various more events, both Shinnosuke Tomari and Kiriko Shijima married to each other."

Kiriko interrupts, "But, if our parents' names are the same as us, doesn't that make US the siblings?"

He continues, "But after that the 30th cycle begins, with the world is now forcing things to reset once again. For no reason, both Shinnosuke and Kiriko suffered a divorce before having any child and move on with their life. They start to change their names. Shinnosuke becomes Eisuke while Kiriko becomes Sukimo. This is what the world intended to be."

"But this is where things started to deviate."

"The cycles are nothing but flawed. Any human possesses the knowledge of the repetition and its effect on oneself will have the curse removed from them and their generations afterward forever."

"Aunt Sukimo found herself falling for an uncle of mine and he is the one that saved her Banno's insanity. This in turn gave the latest Kiriko and Gou a piece of knowledge."

Kiriko nods, "This is why I know everything that has happened before. I purposely did what my mother did before me all this time to make sure nothing could go wrong with anything. In truth, I've already expected much from those we faced before. I've never been traumatized by Paint Roidmude nor am I not knowing if Gou will become Mach or the fact that Chase is the Protodrive before. I just rather not messing around and create a butterfly effect."

Rio sighs, "Unfortunately, somebody already made a butterfly effect from my point of view."

Kiriko quickly turns toward her, "What do you mean?"

"My world deviates when my dad, Eisuke met my mom, the previous incarnation of Rio Uchida, an actress and a gravure idol known for playing a part in Kamen Rider Drive's TV series. She secretly learned of the truth and only told me about it. But that's also when everything goes wrong."

"Both of them are never supposed to meet. The world of real heroes and actors portraying said heroes should never intertwined. One side will definitely harbours bad intention from that outcome. Someone from my side of the world also learned of the truth of Kamen Rider franchise and now he has gone crazy about it."

She moves close toward Shinnosuke, holding his hand close to her, "Shin-nii-chan, he is the leader of the Neo Roidmude, a group utilizing newer versions of Roidmudes now used as a militaristic value for the group's own purpose."

"Neo… Roidmude?"

Krim calls out in anger, "This is infuriating! Using the Slowdown technology for your own interest is unacceptable! This technology should never be used for military purpose as such!"

Shinnosuke mutters in anger, "Then… Neo Roidmude are the one we fought before, right?"

Rio quickly nods, "Thanks to Banno, none of those Roidmude have any emotion, unlike the one you fought before. They are easily a disposable one."

Shraffe sighs, walking toward the door, "Well, nothing changed so far. You still need to stop them from doing anything bad. Keep up the pace and you'll be fine."

As they goes to silent mode, Krim suddenly spouts out stuff, "Desnity Shift is detected! It is not far from here!"

"Possibly the Neo-R," Rio responds, looking at Shinnosuke dearly, "Shin-nii-chan, please be careful."

He nods, "I'm gonna be fine. Let's go, Kiriko!"

"Okay!" Kiriko nods as the two polices run out of there.

Rio smiles at them before going back to the computer, "Let's finish this one up and I can rest forever."

Shraffe quickly sits beside her, "What are you going to do after this? We still need to hide you from the Neo-R. What about joining the Special Investigation Unit?"

"Nope," she shakes her head, "I'm going to do more modelling after this! Possibly landing a few roles! Hey, we still didn't finish up Kamen Rider Chaser storyline!"

"You… do you even know the meaning of 'hiding from your enemy'?"

"Said someone who just suggested me to join my enemy's enemy."

"A lot safer. I won't be around to save you all the time."

"I don't need you for that. I can take care of myself. Besides, I am a Kamen Rider too, remember?" she stares to the far end of the room, near a corner.

A square-shaped opened buckle can be seen on the floor, with a camera right beside it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamen Rider 4 is wreaking havoc once more, alongside with two strange looking Roidmude by its side. The man in hood is also nearby, sitting near a café as he sips down a cup of coffee.

"Ah~! This coffee is really nice," he mutters as he stares at the black coffee without the care of whatever 4 is doing as of now, "Too bad it is just an imitation of what happens before."

He then smashes the cup onto the ground, spilling everything inside of it.

Tridoron finally reaches the crime scene, with the two quickly walk out of there as Kiriko points out on something, "Th-those Roidmudes… those are Medic's Reaper units! They have those too!?"

The hooded man quickly calls out, "Nope! I have no idea what modification she did to make those, so I stole her brain."

"Y-you did what!?" the male cop is horrified by this.

"Why not? The whole world is just going to do this all over again! It's an endless cycle! All of us are expendable! Our friends gone dead? Just wait till you are reborn once again!"

Kiriko mutters in disgust, "Y…you are crazy…"

The hooded man keeps on laughing while Kamen Rider 4 slowly walks toward them, ready for a fight.

"Let's do it, Kiriko."

"Okay, Tomari-san."

 _START YOUR ENGINE!_

 _SIGNAL BIKE: SIGNAL CONNECTOR!_

As the two wears their own belts, they move in sync, doing the same pose while putting their cars into their bracelet, shouting at the same, **"HENSHIN!"**

 _DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!_

"We're bringing you on for the ride!"

The two similar looking Kamen Rider charge forward, going straight toward 4 as they start exchanging fists against the sole opponent.

Even after getting so many hits, the silent rider is still standing there. She simply letting herself getting hit while throwing punches onto the two at the end of their combo streaks, pushing them away from her.

Shinnosuke stands up in anger, pushing up the blue car into his bracelet, "Let's use this instead, Belt-san!"

 _TIRE KOUKAN: TYPE FORMULA!_

Turning into his blue race car form, Drive charges forward really fast, pushing the green enemy onto the other side of the place.

Kiriko is about to chase after them, but she is quickly hit by the two Reaper units, forcing her in a fight.

She is clearly not used to using such power still, having tons of problem defending herself from the two. She is being pushed around all over the place without much hindrance to them till Protodrive found herself on the ground, writhing in pain.

The two slowly moves close to her, ready for a strike each. But then Shift Cars appear all over the place, hitting the two and move them away from her.

Shraffe appears behind her, helping her out, "Can you stand?"

"Thanks," she mutters, ready for another fight.

"Wait," her cousin quickly pulls her, grabbing her attention. He then hands her something, putting it inside her hand, "Use this one."

She takes a look inside it, seeing a clear purple car standing there on her hand, honking at her. She quickly turns toward him, "What's this?"

He smiles at her, "Protodrive has one simple flaw; you can only use Type Speed-based Shift Cars. That one and some others are for your use."

She takes a look at the car before nodding at him and steps forward, replacing the car inside her brace with the one in her hand.

 _TIRE KOUKAN: TYPE SHADOW!_

Her incomplete black tire flies out of her, taking the advantage of hitting the two Roidmude in front of them while her suit slowly shifts into a ninja-like dark purple suit. A tire in a shape of a shuriken flies around her body.

She takes a look at herself, amazed with this as she turns toward Shraffe, grabbing a fist as a sign of her eagerness to fight, charging forward to the two.

She stops before reaching them, doing some hand waves onto them with huge silhouettes of purple shuriken are thrown at them, smashing them off repeatedly.

Protodrive then multiplies into two before taking one enemy each, smacking them with her kicks repeatedly. The fights quickly turn unfair for the monsters when she multiplies even more, outnumbering the two.

"Let's finish this one!" she shouts, pressing a button and pushing the car upward.

 _FULL THROTTLE: TYPE SHADOW!_

Kiriko and all of her clones throw a barrage of purple shuriken around them before she jumps onto one of them, going for a side kick onto the one of them as she is thrown back, landing onto a shuriken that acts as a mirror to throw her to the other direction. Other clones soon join in the fight, hitting the two with their kicks, destroying them into an explosion.

Shinnosuke is having a huge trouble with 4, as speed seems to be unable to match against the brute strength. He runs all over the place, hitting her where he can, but he can only be thrown away by the quiet enemy.

Kamen Rider 4 slowly walks toward him and jumps high, preparing for an attack, **"Rider Kick!"**

But then her whole body seems to be charging with electricity, somehow making her miss her shot, landing close to him.

Shinnosuke quickly takes this chance to runs away from her, now holding a cannon shaped as a trailer, aiming and charging a blue beam toward her.

 _FORMULA HOU!_

A huge blue beam is shot toward the green enemy, throwing her out of the way. She is now on the ground, writhing in a great pain with all of her body is now smashed and cracked, showing circuits inside of her.

The hooded man quickly stands before her while Kiriko joins Shinnosuke.

The hooded man mutters, "Well done, Kamen Rider. You managed to beat one of my best generals. Still, she is but one. There are still more for you to face. Till next time."

The two quickly disappears from their sight, with the two police officers look disappointed.

Shraffe just stares at them, slowly turning toward Rio, who is walking toward the scene, "Don't worry, Shin-nii-chan, you still have more chances to defeat them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are leaving?" Kiriko is standing close to Shraffe, looking a lot of disappointment on her face, pouting, "Can't you just help us with this?"

The two, alongside Shinnosuke and Rio are at a huge field, with the idol seems to be holding a huge bag behind her back.

"Sorry, but this is not my story to wrap it up," he smiles, putting his right hand onto her head, rubbing her hair gently, "Besides, I rather not be in the way of my favorite shipping."

He quickly pulls his hand off her as she fixes her hat, responding to him, "What about her?"

They turn toward Rio and Shinnosuke, who are smiling at each other.

"You… have something else to do?" Shinnosuke asks her.

Rio cheerfully nods, "I do, in fact. The world of showbiz is in deep trouble right now. I need to be there alongside my friends as a fellow idol in this fight."

"I see. I wish I could learn more about you."

"You could! You just forget about me once the repetition kicks in."

"That is why I wish to do so."

She just chuckles, quickly pulling him for a hug, "Don't worry. Just think of me as an opposite of Kiriko and you'll get the grasp of whatever my personality would have been. Just be in your top gear for stuff like this once in a while."

Kiriko just stares at them, clenching her fists before turning back at Shraffe, also pulling him for a hug.

Her cousin laughs, muttering, "Don't tell me you are jealous of her?"

She quickly pulls herself away from him, shouting at him, "No way would I feel such a thing!"

"Then, how about this?"

CHU!

"AH!" Shinnosuke notices of that, shouting at him, "D-did you just… kissed her!?"

Kiriko is now turning red, tries to look away from there.

Shraffe just laughs, walking away from there with Rio follows him from behind. He then waves to the front, entering a plane that appears out of nowhere.

The private plane flies away from there, with the officers stare at it disappears from their sight.

Shinnosuke quickly turns toward her, "That kiss…"

"He is…" Kiriko has her eyes trailing off, "Kind of a pervert… It's his way of saying 'I love you' to any women close to him."

"Wait, did he… do that to you all the time?"

"Y-yeah…" she turns redder, looking away from him.

He tries to sneak a look at her, having his eyes widen by the hidden sight of her smiling, "Why are you smiling!?"

"I- I do not smile!"

"You did! Is he really act like your cousin or is he someone special to you!?"

"I- I do not sees him as more than just a brother! I do not smile!"

"You did!"

She becomes flustered, "I… you… YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

The game of cat and mouse begins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A woman in a uniform is seen walking through the street. The figure's uniform is black in color, with standard-length skirt and long black stocking underneath, complete with a hat on top of her head. She also has an emblem of an eagle on her jacket. Her face is hidden underneath the darkness of the night.

She slowly reaches a man who is staring toward somewhere, hidden in the alleyway as she whispers, "203?"

The man is in shock, "Wh-who are you!?"

"It's me, 222."

"222!? You are still alive?"

She nods, slowly staring at him with a grin on her face, **"Henshin."**

 _TYPE GOLD!_

CHAK!

"222?"

The man found himself being impaled by a hand of a golden colored Kamen Rider Drive with red eyes instead of white as the golden figure turns back into the female, muttering at him, "Though, I can no longer be called as that. It's Kirie now. Kirie Shijima."

The man disappears, moving inside her as she stares at her body. She then turns toward the city, mumbling to herself, "Shinnosuke Tomari is mine…"

 **End chapter.**

 **What just happened here? Gold Drive? Early in the story? Shinnosuke didn't even have his Type Tridoron yet!**

 **Next: This girl named Kirie appears in front of Special Investigation Unit, asking to join them. At the same time, Chase returned to the city, now becomes a Kamen Rider as well. He seems to be wanting to fight against Kirie, claiming her to be an enemy of humanity. This is NOT the Chase we know of!**


End file.
